Different Table
Summary Transcript (now in the hallway with Tiny, Bundles, Mallow and me) Bundles: Hey guys! What's going on! Mallow: Usually you don't want to know. Tiny: What is it? Breeze: Um, all the kindergarteners including me, are sitting with those fifth graders. Tiny: YAY! I always wanted this to happen in my life! I formed a gang remember? Bundles: Yeah, Breeze it's not going to be as bad. Breeze: Here's the bad part, the popular girls are also going to sit with us. Tiny and Bundles: OH THE HORROR! Mallow: I know. Did you realize that there's another gang? Tiny: Let me guess this one! Their gang? Breeze: Yep. I knew this was going to happen. Bundles: I hope Specs is here today or else we're so doomed. Tiny: Maybe I can just pretend to be her! Bundles: Good idea! (Specs walks by them and Bundles noticed her) Bundles: Hey Specs! There's some big news! Specs: I know. I can't believe those POPULAR girls are sitting with us. Tiny: Hey Specs! Do you have a crush on anyone? Specs: No not really. I need to get in the lunchroom to see the older kids, I heard that they are really COOL sitting there. Breeze: One more thing! Specs: What is it? I'd like to know! Breeze: Do you and Gizmo be competitive when taking tests? Specs: Yeah! It's possible if I get a A+! Mallow: Sweet! We just need to see the older kids and talk to them! Breeze, Specs, Tiny and Bundles: YEAH! (now with the fifth graders in the lunchroom talking about how they have to sit with the kindergarteners) Cyborg: Dude, look at him! Beast Boy: What? Cyborg: See-More has a PHONE! This is crazy, I never EVEN thought he had a STUPID phone! Beast Boy: Did you know Velvet had a phone as well? She takes selfies with her phone, puts hashtags and then she puts her selfies on Twitter! Robin: What are you guys talking about!? Cyborg: See-More has a STUPID phone! Robin: Yeah, it's so lame! Starfire: But, Robin! Did the people in the 1800's have the phones? Robin: They didn't have phones! But they had TV back then! Raven: And I think we should not remember that time where Beast Boy peed! Beast Boy: Dang it! Cyborg: I have a phone to play BEJEWELED baby! Beast Boy: Sweet! Make sure don't tell Rob- Robin: BEAST BOY!!! Beast Boy: Actually, don't tell Jinx! Cloud E.: What are you guys doing? Aren't we supposed to eat our lunches and not play on our phones!? Cyborg: I discovered that we have phones! Peanut: WHAT!? I didn't know we had phones even when we were in THIRD grade! Cloud E.: Actually, I think it was fourth grade! Robin: And I got this thing, it's Doritos chips! Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy: DORITOS PARTY!! Starfire: Doesn't Robin's text of the messages go to me? Robin: Yeah, they do and voting for you as well! Starfire: Voting? I thought the voting didn't the exist Robin! Robin: I meant for president, not the student one, just a president! And the age limit is off so a fifth grader could be the 51st president! Raven: It's too late now. The debate is right around the corner. Robin: (screaming) WELL, I DON'T CARE! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A DOWNER DEBBY? Starfire: Downer Debby? Robin: A Downer Debby is a person who absolutely RUINS everything, like Raven! It could also be a Downer Devin if its a boy. Raven: Oh yeah? Well you're a Shouting Shaun! A person who shouts a lot! Robin: I'M YOUR LEADER! I'M SUPPOSED TO SHOUT YOU STUPID STEPHANIE Raven: Stinky Steven! Robin: Mean Madelyn! Raven: Bossy Bobert! Robin: Dumb Daniella! Raven: Bully Bailey! Robin: Poopyface- Starfire: Stop! No more of the mean conversations! Robin and Raven: HMPH! Billy: Guys! Have you heard of Shaun the Sheep? Beast Boy: OH YEAH! Best show ever! Daniella: Oh gosh - these boys are nuts! Also Shaun the Sheep really sucks! Piña: How does it suck? I'm confused! Daniella: Why? Because it's a kids show and there's a STUPID movie about it! Angelica: I actually liked that show you guys, but I do respect you're opinions about it! Sweetie: I'M HYPED FOR THE NEW STAR WARS MOVIE!!! YAY, THAT MOVIE IS GOING TO BE THE BEST! See-More: Even know it's PG-13, yo! Cyborg: See-More! You ruin everything! See-More: What are you talking about!? Cyborg: Even though you have a STUPID phone! See-More: And Cyborg really sucks! Cyborg: Poopyface- Angelica: BE QUIET! THIS IS NOT AN ARGUMENT! Cyborg and See-More: HMPH!' Daniella: Shut up everybody, I'm trying to study for the test we have in Mr. Lame's class. Tangerine: You may want to buy a blender so you can drink it all in! Robin: (daydreaming) Oh Starfire! I love you so much! Trixie: Is it just me or he's daydreaming about his girlfriend again! Beast Boy: DUDE, STOP DREAMING ABOUT STARFIRE OR YOUR GOING TO MAKE US IDIOTS, YO! StarB: Want a french fry? (The kindergarteners enter except for Streamers, Elfina, Giggly and Tricky) Breeze: Hey guys! Cloud E.: Hey sis! What's going on? Breeze: Nothing much. Beast Boy: Robin, is still daydreaming again! UGH! I wish we had some pizza so we can get cooler! Robin: (stops daydreaming) Wait what? Gizmo: Probably not that time ROBIN! Robin: GIZMO, you're going to pay for this! Jinx: Stop arguing and get along with each other! Daniella: Shut up for the millionth time everybody! Everyone else: Huh? Gizmo: And Robin needs to REALIZE that I don't want him to DAYDREAM again! Everyone else except Robin: Yeah. Robin: (screaming) I'M YOUR LEADER PEOPLE! tbc Category:Episodes Category:Scripts